Ginny Weasley's Personal Diary
by MisuzSirius
Summary: This is where Ginny writes all her secrets, what happened in her day, who she likes etc. Her diary is full of humor, romance and everything else she experiences at Hogwarts and at The Burrow! R&R please!
1. Friday, January 22nd, 1980: Detention

**Friday, January 22****nd****, 1980 **

7:00 PM – Girls' Dormitory

--------

Oh God… I'm so bored! The only thing I can do right now is homework… Bah! I hate homework! Anyway, we only have Divination homework. I'll finish that in a second. Not that I want to or anything. I mean, everyone knows that Trelawney is a fake. She really doesn't know what she's doing. If she _did_ know, maybe we'd all actually _learn_ something. Hmm. Who knows? We might get a new Divination teacher next year (hopefully). There's nothing wrong with hoping right? Right?! All right, so we all know Dumbledore is never going to get rid of the old fraud, but hey! What the heck? Who knows? Maybe about 10 years from now, Hogwarts will actually have a Divination teacher who knows what she/he is doing.

But, moving on, I really _should_ finish my homework and get to sleep. Well, goodnight!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday, January 23****rd****, 1980**

4:00 PM – In A Broom Closet

-------

I bet your wondering why I'm in a broom closet. Well, I'll tell you why. It's because I froze Filch's cat with a spell and now he's after me. But I know he'll never find me in here, being the stupid Caretaker he is. All he can do is sweep the floors. Ha-ha! Get it? I'm in a BROOM closet, and he can SWEEP the floors? Hahahahah… … …. SHIT!! What if he comes to get a broom or something?! I better run!

-------------------------------------

**Later on…**

12:00 PM - Girls' Dormitory

-------

Never… Again… Am I… Going to… Do that. Remember when I stopped writing so I could run out of the broom closet? Well, I ran down the hall, turned the corner and saw Filch RIGHT THERE! It was so freaky. He looked like someone who had just escaped from Azkaban. His hair was everywhere and he had an evil, crooked smile on his face. In fact, he looked SO freaky that my instincts came into action. I sent a spell at him that made him hit the wall and faint. Well, what would you do? I mean, the guy looked ready to kill me! I was just protecting myself! Honest! Anyway, then the worst thing EVER happened. Someone came running around the corner. Guess who? Yep, you got it. Dumbledore. He took Filch up to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey gave him some clear potion that, unfortunately, made him conscious again. I was hoping he'd be dead. Anyway, Filch told what had happened and then I explained my side of the story. Dumbledore said that it was all right and I was forgiven BUT I still got detention. I had to clean the whole seventh floor corridor.

Oh! My poor back! I MUST get some rest because I still have to finish the other half of the corridor! I'm just hoping that I don't die in my sleep.

Well, goodnight!

* * *

A/N: This story is not going to go exactly how J.K made it... The first few chapters I'll write will be for Ginny's FIRST year at Hogwarts. And (for some reason) I've made her have Divination in her first year... Don't ask why. Just read:P And remember to review please! ;) 


	2. Monday, January 25th, 1980: Essay

**Monday, January 25****th****, 1980**

6:00 PM – Common Room

-------

Wow… I don't think I've ever been _this _tired before… I had to get up at 4:00 to do my detention. Then, by the time I was done, the bell rang, signalling that class was starting. I ran all the way to the fourth floor as fast as I could but, of course, I was too late. Gryffindor got 10 points taken off by Professor McGonagall and if looks could kill, I'd be dead by all the looks my classmates were giving me. They're trying really hard to win the House Championship. (Cough, cough) _Goody! _(Cough)_ Two-shoes! _(Cough, cough)

Anyway, I really couldn't care less about the House Championship. If Gryffindor kicks ass at Quidditch, I'm satisfied. And so far, we_ are _kicking ass. Harry won us our first match this year! WOO HOO :) You should've seen me in the stands! I felt like I was going to faint. In fact, I _did _faint… (Sigh) Whatever, it's my first year so give me a break!

I think I should go and do my Potions work. Snape gave us a lot of homework as usual. No surprises there. We have to write two pages on all the poisons Bezoars can cure. Oh God… When will I EVER get time to relax?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday, January 26****th****, 1980**

12:00 – Great Hall

-------

Wooh! It's finally lunch! I felt like lunchtime was never going to come. Man, am I hungry or what?! Well, actually, I'm not hungry any more because I just ate… What did you think? That I was eating AND writing in here? Pfft… … … AHH! Who the heck am I talking to?! I think I must be going crazy…

Excuse me while I go and bang my head against the wall.

-------------------------------------

**Later on…**

9:00 PM – Girls' Dormitory

-------

(Yawn) I'm just waiting for the weekend. Again. I can't wait until summer! Right now it's so cold. I didn't think that it'd be_ this_ cold here. For some reason… So I mostly brought summer clothing. But when I got here… I ALMOST FROZE TO DEATH!!! So mum had to send some of my clothes over. It was _so_ embarrassing when two owls swooped onto the table in front of me carrying my hand-knit sweaters and a howler. I don't think mum talked for a whole week after all that screaming… She probably lost her voice and I lost mine too from shock.

Yesterday, when I handed in my Potions homework (Bezoars) Snape merely looked at it and went, "Hmmf." At first I was really mad but then I began thinking along the lines of, "He's just mad that I did better than the Slytherins…" And that made me feel better. :) Now I know what to do every time Snape acts like that. Just think the opposite. But I better get a good mark on that work too! Or mum just might kill me…

So goodnight Diary!

P.S. I've decided that every time I talk to someone imaginary in my Diary, it'll actually be my DIARY that I'm talking to. Genius, eh? … Okay, so maybe I got it from this Muggle movie I watched when I was younger. But its still genius (Or common sense, I s'pose).

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review :P 


	3. Thursday, January 28th, 1980: Tom

**Thursday, January 28****th****, 1980**

Common Room – 9:30 PM

-------

"Man, I can't _wait_ until the weekend! Peace and relaxation!"

That's_ exactly _what Ron said to me this morning. And I was like, "Peace? Relaxation? What is that?" Because honestly, I've been working SO much, that I've forgotten what that is and what those words mean. I seriously need a vacation. I think I'm going crazy. Literally. I mean, sometimes I don't know where I am or how I got there. And also, I've started writing in this journal that actually WRITES BACK!! I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true, trust me. The person who writes back is a guy named Tom… Well, that's what _he _told me at least. And you know what the weird thing is? As much as I don't want to, I believe him. Not just about whatever he tells me about himself, but about _anything _he says.

Hmm… I may be going crazy. I've got to get to the bottom of who Tom is… But not now, because now it's time to sleep!

G'night!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, January 29****th****, 1980**

Charms Classroom – 5:00 PM

-------

I've snuck into the Charms classroom and am writing this in there. But you probably know that already. Whatever. Today was a… Weird day… Something happened that really creeped me out. I remember being in Transfiguration, last period. I walked out and went to the girls' bathroom, the one that Myrtle haunts. Then, I remember hearing some voice coming out of what seemed like nowhere and… I remember no more. Next thing I knew, I was laying in the seventh floor corridor. It was really freaky and right now I'm so scared… Is there something after me? Maybe I should ask Tom…? Yeah, I think I'll go do that now.

G'night Journal!

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I wrote it in a hurry. Please review! )


	4. Tuesday, February 2nd, 1980: Scared

**Tuesday, February 2nd****, 1980**

9:20 AM - Transfiguration Classroom

-------

I'm writing this secretly in Transfig while McGonagall isn't looking. SHH! Don't tell. Wait, how can you? You're just a bunch of pages stapled together with a front and back cover. Whatever, that's not my point. Last night it happened again. I heard a creepy voice all of a sudden and then I found myself lying on my bed in my Dormitory. When I came downstairs this morning, Ron was giving me nasty looks from across the room. So I asked him what his problem was and he told me that it was "funny that I should be asking since I was the one who purposely pushed him through the portrait hole door which resulted in him falling." The really scary thing is that I don't remember doing that… I wonder what happened.

Oh yeah, I talked to Tom about all of this. He told me to just "hang on" because "it might not be over yet." Wonder what that was all about…? Crap! McGonagall's coming this way! Got to go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, February 4**th**, 1980**

9:00 PM – Girls' Dormitory

-------

Ooh… I don't want to stay here at Hogwarts anymore… I've no idea what's happening to me… Today I missed the two second last periods and I don't even remember where I was during that time… Then I remember waking up here in bed. And I somehow have these scratches on my hands and knees and my clothes were all dirty… Like I'd been crawling around underground or something… I don't want to stay here anymore! (Cry)

Goodnight Diary! I hope your life is better than mine; if you HAVE a life that is…

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this in a hurry because I just wanted to update something. I might not update (any story) for a while because I'm really sick… I need a friggin' doctor… lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! (Cough, cough, cough; Dies D) 


	5. Sunday, February 7th, 1980: Happiness

**Sunday, February 7th****, 1980**

12:00 PM – Great Hall

--

Yeah, I'm just sitting here eating lunch. Honestly, who knew a school of magic could be so boring? A school of MAGIC for God's sake! C'mon people! We can do things muggles can't! We've all got wands… And magic words… Such as _Wingardium Leviosa! _Damn… I guess I shouldn't have said it out loud… While waving my wand… Hermione's pumpkin juice just went flying all over her sweater. She looks kind of funny. Ha-ha! Crap, I better duck or she'll see. Whew, she didn't see. Y'know, for someone who's always reading books, she really is quite stupid. I mean, she SAW where the spell came from but she STILL looked the other way. Honestly! Anyway…

Oh yeah! I'm proud to announce that I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant! Nah, just kidding. Ha-ha. Anyway, what I wanted to say was, I haven't heard that creepy voice and I haven't found myself somewhere where I don't remember going in quite a while. I'm thinking that it's all gone now. Maybe it was just a phase girls have. Like, how you have your period once a month, maybe you get this once a month too. Hopefully not. I NEVER want that to happen again. I'm just hoping it was a once in a lifetime thing. I'm sure it was.

--

**Later on…**

9:00 PM – Common Room

--

Yay! Still no scary voice! WOO HOO! I am scary-voice free! For life, hopefully. And you know – (gasp) Harry's looking at me! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! Chill, Gin, chhiilll!! OK, he's walking over. Alright, he's walking over now! OK, I'm ready for this, I'm ready! By the way, I've learned a useful little spell that records whatever's going on without you having to write it. There's one for thoughts too but, well, we'll do that later! _Caprium Sinco! _**(A/N- I just came up with it out of the back of my mind)**

Harry walked over to Ginny and sat down beside her.

"Hey Gin," he said, quietly.

"Hel-hello Harry…" she replied nervously.

"Um… Listen…" he sank back into the couch and sighed. "Alright, I'll just come out with it. The thing is… Everyone's worried about you. It seems like you've not been acting like… Well… _You_, lately. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no…" Ginny replied. But when Harry still continued to look unconvinced she added, "I'm fine, really. It's just that, well, something happened and now it's over and I- I'll be fine."

"OK…" he said, still sounding unsure. But he got up and walked back over to Ron & Hermione, who had been watching from across the room.

OK, I'm back now. That was a useful little spell, wasn't it? Next time I'll do the one for thoughts. Anyway, I bet Harry only asked because Percy made him. Grr… Why can't they all just leave me alone? Honestly, I bet you those voices won't be returning for a long, long time. Hopefully.

Alrighty then! Goodnight!

Yours truly,

Ginny Weasley

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-00-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Oh my, I've taken AGES to upload, haven't I? If you're mad, tell me so in your review. That way, we both get what we want. You get your satisfaction in telling me off and I get my review -laughs-


End file.
